1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label printing-and-applying device which can print a desired alphanumeric pattern on blank labels every time they are peeled off from an elongated tape fed from the roll of tape so that the labels thus printed are applied to objects such as articles of commerce.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional label printing-and-applying device has an impression unit operatively connected to its handles. When the handles are squeezed with hand, the impression unit is made to descend and print a desired letter or mark on a selected label, and the label thus printed is removed from the blank label bearing tape to be applied to an article of commerce.
Such a conventional label printing-and-applying device, however, cannot provide high quality of impression; the printing quality depends on the squeezing strength of the handles in operation, and the length of time for printing, but these factors are variable.